


count the ways

by estrella30



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estrella30/pseuds/estrella30





	count the ways

So! It's Wednesday, which is SO NOT Thursday, I have ninety-trillion things to do in the next week before I go away for the weekend, and I'm getting SICK. Oh, world. Why must you smite me.

But! As I always say, when life gives you lemons, write some porn. So... *g*

This is for [](http://babyofthegroup.livejournal.com/profile)[**babyofthegroup**](http://babyofthegroup.livejournal.com/) for doing such an AWESOME job with the west coast thread of [](http://spn-live.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_live**](http://spn-live.livejournal.com/) last week, based on the prompt he gave me [here.](http://babyofthegroup.livejournal.com/549109.html?thread=1532149#t1532149) Thanks to [](http://maygra.livejournal.com/profile)[**maygra**](http://maygra.livejournal.com/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=monkiedude)[monkieee](http://www.livejournal.com/users/monkiedude/) for the wonderful betas!

 

Title - Count the Ways  
Pairing - JA/JP  
Size - 1300 words  
Rating - trailer porn

 

 

_**Count the Ways** _

 

Phil calls _cut!_ , and Jen leans his hip against the Impala. The sun's shining, as much as it does in Vancouver anyway, and the day is finally done. Jen needs some food, a few beers and a nice long nap. In any order. He's not picky today.

He looks over toward the set wondering what the hell's keeping Jared, and sees that Jared, apparently, wasn't done with his scene yet. He's still kissing Taylor, his hands in her hair and his hips moving against hers. Jen hears Phil: _Hey! I said cut!_ Taylor laughs and pushes against Jared's chest.

Jared lifts his head and calls out "Yeah, well, we're not done yet! Gimme another minute!" and everyone on set cracks up.

Jen crosses his arms. He turns so he's facing them head on and watches as Taylor giggles and laughs as Jared kisses her, all overblown and dramatic. He dips her down low, kisses her throat, and Jen can hear her call out "Off me, Padalecki," as he lifts his mouth from her neck, a huge smile stretching from one side of his face to the other.

"Aww, come on," Jared wheedles. Jen sees Eric and Kim with their heads bent together, pointing at Jared and cracking up. "Maybe Sam _really likes_ Sarah."

Taylor laughs again but manages to untangle herself from Jared's long arms. She pushes her hair back and fans her face. Jen hears a few of the makeup girls giggling from inside the next trailer.

"Yeah, well. You let me know if you need to do another take, okay, baby?" Taylor says as she pats his cheek.

And Jen's not jealous - not at all. Him and Jared have their…thing, whatever the fuck it is. Their after hours, over the weekends, sometimes when they're drunk or horny _thing,_ which is fine. This is work, and Jared has a girlfriend anyway, so there's no reason in the world why Jen would be getting hard, right now, leaning against the Impala watching Jared kiss their guest star. There's no reason why he should be catching Jared's eye over her head as they say goodbye. Why the way Jared's eyes narrow just the slightest amount as he looks at him across the set has Jen's dick pressing against his jeans.

No reason at all.

So when Jared walks over, Jen's able to clear his throat and smile. Say "Hey, man. Nice take," and mean it.

Jared rocks back on his heels. His hair is covering his eyes, his clothes are Sam, but the smile he gives Jen is all Jared.

"Thanks," Jared says. Then adds "She's hot." In case Jen went blind recently.

Jen nods. "Yep."

"We going out tonight?"

Jen would wonder what Jared was getting at if he didn't know Jared as well as he does. If he didn't know every look Jared has and what every inflection of his voice meant. If he couldn't read Jared's body language or what the slow curve of his lips had in store for him.

But Jen _does_ know Jared. He knows when he's tired or hungry or drunk. He knows when he's pissed at someone or trying to keep something to himself.

And while Jared probably really does think Taylor's hot, Jen knows him better than that. He knows what it means when Jared watches Jen's mouth like he's doing right now. What it means when Jared leans in close to Jen's ear when he's talking, his voice slipping down soft and low.

It means that Jared wants to fuck. And Jensen, man. Jensen has no complaints about that.

He smiles and says "We'll go out later," as he closes his fingers around Jared's wrist and pulls him toward the trailer.

*

They go to Jared's, because it's closer. Not by much, but the way Jen's feeling right now, even a few extra feet makes a difference.

Jared unlocks the door, flicks on the light, and kicks the jeans and boots on the floor halfway across the room. "Sorry. I didn't get a chance to clean up yet."

"Man, shut up," Jen answers. He pushes Sam's jacket from Jared's shoulders and shoves a knee between his legs. The wall makes a hollow thumping sound against Jared's back. His head rolls to the side and Jen doesn't say anything else as he leans in and licks the side of Jared's throat.

Jared's completely fucking gone already, Jen can feel it. And while he's sure that Taylor was the one who got Jared all riled up to start with, there's no Taylor around now. Just Jen. Just his mouth and tongue and hands, and Jen's not planning on letting Jared forget that for a long, damn time.

Jared's whole body is practically vibrating. He's sucking in breaths, short and ragged, and running his hands over any part of Jen he can reach. Over his head, down his face. Strong fingers gripping his shoulders. Jen just bites down on the skin at the base of Jared's throat. He tastes like leather and sweat and the waxy makeup they have to wear on set. Jen mouths his Adam's apple and Jared shakes.

"God, fuck. Just like that, Jen - god." Jen just keeps leaning into him, shoving his thigh against Jared's cock. Jared's moving against him; quick, desperate thrusts. His hands keep squeezing and flexing on Jen's shoulders, over and over, in time with the hard grind of his hips.

"Gonna make you come just like this," Jen says against Jared's throat. "Come on," he grunts. Jared curses, squeezes Jen's arms and shoves down against his thigh. "Come on, man. Do it."

Jared comes with his fingers digging into Jen's biceps and his head thrown back. He's breathing heavy, panting out curses and prayers and Jen's name, and Jen doesn't waste another minute before unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans.

It's not going to take him long, that's for damn sure. He's been half-hard all day watching Jared walk and talk and move on set. Watching him flirt it up with the costume intern and the makeup girls and Taylor fucking Cole. He shoves his hand inside his boxers, curls his fingers around his dick, and pulls hard.

"Jen. Move. Let me," Jared says, his voice thick and slow. He bats Jen's hand out of the way, and Jen can't even keep his eyes open as he lets his head hang forward, his palm braced against the wall next to Jared's shoulder.

Jared's fingers are just that side of too hard, too rough. He twists as he pulls, just the way he knows Jen likes it. Jen can hear Jared breathing against his ear. Listens to his voice, low and broken, telling Jen to "Come on, man. Jesus fucking Christ, want you so fucking bad. I want to fuck you, god, yeah. Just - come on, god-" and Jen curls his fingers into a fist as he bites his lip and comes over Jared's hand.

He doesn't even have time to catch his breath before Jared's other hand is in his hair, yanking his head up and kissing Jen hard on the mouth. If Jen thought that the two of them getting off was going to help anything, he was completely fucking wrong.

Jared's kissing him, wet and dirty, biting at Jen's lips and shoving his tongue deep in Jen's mouth and Jen can already feel himself getting hard again. Godfuckingdamn.

"I want you again," Jared pants when he finally pulls back for a breath. "Forget what I said; fuck going out."

Jared leans back in before Jen can respond. His cock is hard and pressed against Jen's hip. Jen reaches down and cups Jared through his jeans. It makes him hiss and shove his hips forward, off the wall, against Jen's palm.

"Works for me," Jen says, pulling Jared by the shoulders and walking them back toward the bed. "Come on."

 

*


End file.
